outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerusha Figg
Jerusha Figg is a free black woman who serves as Lord John's cook and housekeeper while he lives at Number 17 Chestnut Street in Philadelphia. Personal History Jerusha Figg's early life is unknown. In her younger years, she married a French gambler. During the relationship, she picked up a prolific swearing habit. Sometime later, she married her second husband, Mortimer Figg. He a Methodist minister. In 1777, she begins work as a cook and housekeeper for John Grey. Outlander series ''An Echo in the Bone Mrs. Figg serves as a cook and housekeeper to Lord John Grey and his family when they live at Number 17 Chestnut Street in Philadelphia. She may have been hired in July, when Lord John originally moved into the house. She quickly becomes fond of Lord John, his son William Ransom, and Lord John's niece Dorothea Grey. In April 1778, John Grey marries Claire Fraser, and she moves into the house as well. Mrs. Figg's relationship with Claire is wary at first. She knows Claire, though now married to a British officer, was aligned with the rebels. She also dislikes Claire's practice of brewing medical tinctures and remedies in the kitchen. A few months later, James Fraser arrives at the house looking for Claire. Mrs. Figg resists, but Jamie pushes past her and rushes up the stairs. Moments later, a group of English soldiers arrive to arrest Jamie. A stubborn Mrs. Figg attempts to barr the soldiers from the house. Written in My Own Heart's Blood Moments after William's furious departure from Number Seventeen, Mrs. Figg returns to the front hall and is horrified by the damage done to the door, the walls, and the stair banister, and even more horrified to learn that the damage was done by her "Sweet William." She makes terrapin stew and tea (spiked with brandy, given the events of the day), and Claire and Jenny explain William's true parentage, Jamie's survival, and the complexities of the Fraser-Murray family tree. Mrs. Figg is extremely worried for both John and William. When a messenger sends for Lord John Grey, Claire and Jenny lie, telling the messenger that Lord John was "called away." Though her first loyalty is still to Lord John, Mrs. Figg does not contradict them. Later that day, Claire arrives at the house with an obviously ill Harold Grey. Mrs. Figg quickly helps him to a bedroom and boils joint fir tea at Claire's request. That night, they learn that the Continental army is about to take control of Philadelphia, making Hal's presence something of a liability. The next day, two men of Mrs. Figg's husband's congregation come to rehang the front door and board up the windows. Mrs. Figg also begins burying valuables to save them from any looters. Mrs. Figg reluctantly helps Claire and Jenny conceal a still recovering Hal in the house, but primarily out of consideration for John Grey's safety and property, rather than for Hal himself. When Jamie Fraser returns to the house, Mrs. Figg immediately retrieves a and demands to know what Jamie has done with John. She is further alarmed by the arrival of Denzell and Rachel Hunter, who have come to treat Hal. She reluctantly allows them to treat Hal. Mrs. Figg is relieved when Lord John and Hal at last arrive back at Chestnut Street, and they in turn are relieved to find the house intact. Personality She is deeply loyal to John, but distrustful of others. She is also stubborn and prone to foul language. Physical Appearance Jerusha Figg is "a nearly spherical black woman" with broad fingers. Name *'Jerusha''' comes from the Hebrew יָרַשׁ (yarash) meaning "possession".Behind the Name: Jerusha. Accessed 2 September 2019. *'Figg' is perhaps a topographic name for someone who lived near a fig tree, or a metonymic occupational name for someone who sold figs, from Old French figue (Latin ficus).Ancestry: Figg. Accessed 2 September 2019 Trivia * Her favorite curse appears to be "Merde on toast." References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:African characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:Protestant characters